Drilling fluids with high concentrations of salt and low densities are processed with equipment that allows for conservation of resources as the water used in perforation wells located in arid regions can be recycled. However, there is a need to process high density drilling fluids (mud) and waste in different regions and provide clean waste water without causing substantial pollution to the environment.